Blame It On The Alcohol
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: Mai has a rough day at work which leads Yasu to taking her out for a treat... What would Mai do if she ever got drunk! What would she say! My thoughts on the idea! One-shot! Sorry, not really good at summaries...


**Heeeey! It's me! So I've decided to write a one shot for Ghost Hunt coz I've been wondering what Mai would say/ do if she ever got drunk and well… this was born! I really hope you like it! Enjoy~**

Blame It On The Alcohol

Mai

It was finally my break. The day wasn't even half over yet but it felt like it was night and all I wanted to do was go home and crash for hours.

"An extremely long day." I mumbled to myself, grabbing my purse.

"Hey, Mai," Yasu greeted searching for his keys in his pocket.

"Hey," I said giving a weak smile.

"Long day?"

"Very,"

"Well then let me take you out somewhere; it's on me." He had a sort of glint of evil in his eyes but I didn't notice so I accepted. A bad idea? Probably.

"A bar, really? At three in the afternoon?" I complained but got out of the car anyway, examining the building.

"Your point?" I shrugged and we both made our way in.

It wasn't empty but it wasn't crowded either. Either people don't have lives or people are like me and aren't fond of certain people… It also smelled of alcohol, obviously, and sweat and tears of drunken confessions.

_Oh brother…_

"You know Yasu, I'm not really in the mood for a drink-"

"Too late," he chirped handing me a shot glass but I just stared at it. "It's on me and it'll help get your mind off your 'long day.'"

My mind thought back to my damn boss, Naru. Just thinking about him makes my blood boil. I snatched the glass from Yasu and glared harshly at him.

"Screw him," I snapped then threw my head back along with the glass. Yasu "Whoo!"-ed then tossed his shot back making me laugh.

Naru

'Where is she?' I thought as I kept glancing at the time on my computer screen. 5:30pm, she was an hour and a half late and it was pissing me off. She was always late with everything; work, files, events.

_Please__, you're not pissed. You're worried about her._

"Shut the hell up." I growled to my conscious.

I glance at the clock again, 5:32pm. Ever second that ticked away irked me more and more. I stood up and walked to Lin's office and knocked them opened the door.

"Lin, have you seen Mai since her break?"

"No," he said the turned from typing to face me. "Wasn't she supposed to be back by 4:30?"

"Yes," I sighed annoyed and closed the door, going back to my office.

I slammed open a drawer and took out my phone. I scrolled to Mai's name and clicked on it, bringing it up to my ear.

_Hey, this is Mai! _Her voice chirped. _Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'm either at work or school, but leave a message at the "beep," _she made a high pitched beep noise. _"And I'll definitely get back to you! Thanks!_

"Really, she makes it seem like she has no life."

_That's because you're always having her work._

_Beep!_

"Mai, I hope you realize you are an hour and a half late and no reason will be acceptable. Get back over here." With that, I hung up and sat in my computer chair and rubbed my temples.

Mai

"He wouldn't let me!" I slurred angrily.

"Why?" Yasu asked completely sober even after 7 shots though I only had 4.

"Because he's a narcissistic ass!" I cried slamming my head onto the counter. Yasu chuckled; he was clearly enjoying this though I didn't seem to notice.

"But you know," I added lifting my head up. I swayed a little, my vision going blurry. "He has the most beautiful eyes."

"Oh really?" he smirked. I nodded.

"Mmhm, cobalt blue… And when you stare/ into them you just get kind of lost and your mind goes blank, like during a test."

"A test?"

"Yeah, and you know, he has nice black hair and oh-!" I stopped grabbing another glass and tossed it back quickly. "And he's just… hot."

"Oh, so that's when you know." He nodded in understanding, taking a drink from a glass. I leaned in close to him like it was some huge secret.

"Know what?" I whispered. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know it's a really big secret."

"Please tell me Yasy!" I pouted pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ok, ok!" he laughed putting his drink down and leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"That's when you know you're in love." My eyes shot open wide and I snapped back up in my seat.

"I'm in love with a self centered, narcissistic bastard?!" he nodded amused. I lowered my eyes at him then looked down at the counter and tapped my fingers on it. I was half thinking about what Yasu said and half how the rhythm I was making sounded so cool!

I suddenly stopped and slowly looked up at him smiling wildly.

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm in love!" I squealed folding my hands together and bringing them to my heart.

"Ok, I think you've had enough." Yasu grabbed something green out of his wallet and threw it onto the counter and stood up. "I'll pay for a cab to take you home."

I gave him a serious face and saluted him like a soldier and stood up following him out.

Yasu helped me into the car and told the driver my address and with that I was off.

Five minutes from my house I noticed that a familiar turn was coming up.

"Um, driver," I called stumbling over my words. He looked at me through the review mirror.

"Can you turn, um, right up here?"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-uh can't remember the address but I'll um, just tell you where to go. I have a friend that's working over here."

I finally pulled up to the office and, somehow, managed to make it into the building.

I casually opened the door and walked in like I was sober. Haha. I looked around and most of the lights were off except for Naru's office which really hurt my eyes and head. I didn't seem like anyone was here except for _him._

"Mai, is that you?" a deep voice came from a frame of a door.

"Yeah," I sad casually and walked into the kitchen. I quickly prepared tea and walked towards Naru who was still standing in front of the door frame of his office. He seemed confused.

The small tray with our tea started to wobble as the alcohol suddenly _fully _sunk in.

"Mai, you realize you're over three hours late right?" he snapped stomping back into his office. I followed in after him stumbling slightly and placed the tray on his desk.

"You know, I always bring you tea but I've never seen you go to the bathroom. I pointed at him laughing.

"What?" he asked really confused, now. "Are you drunk?"

I clamped my lips together, folded my hands together and swayed side to side making my skirt ripple in the air.

"Is that what it's called?" I chirped. He glared at me and I could've sworn I saw fire! I wonder if that could really happen? Stumbling again, the tray tipped towards me making all the tea spill on me and I yelped from the heat.

"Nice going." he shook his head annoyed. He grabbed some napkins from his desk and tried to dry my shirt. "It might be a Friday but that doesn't mean you can ignore your job and go out."

"Psh, this wouldn't have even happened if you would give me the day off next week!" I raised my voice, now irritated.

"You don't need the day off."

"Why?!"

"Because you have too many files to get done." He kept his voice neutral but I could tell his was just as pissed as I was.

"Why can't you just give me this day off?! It's my birthday!"

"Because I said _no._"

"PICKLES!" I screamed loudly. Naru blinked at me in surprise.

"What?"

I sucked in a huge breath and stared at him creepily.

"Nothing," I giggled and began to sway again.

I must've fallen because I was suddenly in Naru's arms being carried, bridal style, and set down on a couch. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned; my stomach turned uncomfortably.

I didn't even know Naru left the room until he came back with something in his hand.

"You need to drink water." Naru said as he sat on the edge of the couch next to me.

"I don't wanna." I whined like a toddler. He tried making me drink the water but I turned my head away from him.

"Mai,"

"No,"

I heard him sigh heavily then there was silence.

I closed my eyes and I was about to be pulled into sleep when I was suddenly grabbed by the chin. My eyes shot open and Naru pulled my lips to his soft warm ones. Gasping, he took the chance to take the water, form the glass, from his mouth and put it into mine and wouldn't move from the kiss until I swallowed it.

After I swallowed the water I snapped my head back from his and coughed, though I was kind of reluctant to pull away.

"Are you t-trying to kill me?!" I half screamed still coughing. He kept glaring at me so I brought my hand up to smack him but he caught my wrist.

"Let go," I demanded trying to pull my wrist away but it wouldn't budge. Damn alcohol…

Finally giving up I just glared into his eyes until he would let me go. His beautiful cobalt blue eyes…

I ended up just gazing into his eyes, a light blush covering my cheeks. Ehehe, his eyes remind me of little puppies.

"W-what are you staring at?" I stuttered nervously. My vision started going blurry again and I tried to blink it away.

"Nothing," he said quietly. I never even noticed he started leaning towards me.

"Silly Naru," I giggled grinning and closed my eyes, shaking my head. When I opened my eyes he was only a couple inches away from me and I jumped back cover my hands over my mouth.

"What?" he asked. I snickered.

"I gotta secret to tell you first!" he just looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I love you!" I shouted happily, spreading my hands wide and putting them next to my face. I laughed then became silent and thought for a minute.

"But I also love puppies." I added quietly and he chuckled. "Oh my god you just lau-"

He quickly pulled me to his lips, again, probably to shut me up. I instantly melted into the kiss, my heart fluttering like crazy. He slowly pulled away and said,

"I love you too," which made me beam brightly.

He kissed me again, longingly and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. It was passionate and sweet.

_Like tea! _I giggled to myself.

…

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. I sat up holding my head in my hand and looked around.

_This isn't my room._

"Why am I at work?" I asked myself swinging my feet over the edge of the couch. I felt sick to my stomach and I placed my elbows on my legs and my head in my palm, rubbing my temples.

"You're up," I turned my head and looked up and saw… Naru?

"Why are you here? Oh right, you're a work-oholic." I said answering my own question.

"You came here drunk last night." He said making his way into his office.

"I did?"

I remembered Yasu bringing me to the bar and my first drink but nothing else.

My eyes shot open.

"Oh my god, I did get drunk!" I stood up and walked into Naru's office wincing at the pain in my head. He was looking down at his folder and writing something down.

"Yes, you did. You came back here and said a bunch of nonsense."

Oh good, at least it was all nonsense.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and started to make tea.

A cold draft made my shiver and I pulled my jacket tight to me for warmth. Wait- jacket?

I looked down and saw I was wearing Naru's jacket and I was- in my bra?! Why was I in my bra?! Did we-?!

I quickly closed the jacket and stomped into Naru's office. He looked up at me with his usual blank expression.

"What the hell happened last night?!" I screamed now terrified.

"Nothing," he said casually and turned back in his seat. I walked up to him and spun his chair to make him look at me which was probably a bad idea. He stared into my eyes threateningly making me take a step back.

"Really, are you sure?"

"You don't remember anything about last night?" I shook my head and I could've sworn I saw him give the smallest smirk. "Nothing happened."

I sighed with relief and relaxed my muscles. Good, nothing happened.

"Well, you were actually the one who insisted on taking your shirt off. You spilt tea on your shirt and kept complain on how it was stick and you took off your shirt." He said casually like it was no big deal.

_Then he must've given me his jacket. _I thought with a light blush.

"I-I can't believe you let me do that.

He suddenly stood up chuckling and grasped my chin lightly.

"And you can have your day off next week." He whispered and swiftly pulled me into a tender kiss.

**Aw~ Sorry it was a little repetitive at the end and I'm really bad with romance- like scenes. Blah… But I hope you like it coz… there will be another one-shot like this where Naru gets drunk instead! xD **

**Please review they make me so happy! Ja ne~**


End file.
